Joharon Playlist
~= |-| 1= Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you Tell you I'll set you apart Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start Running in circles, coming in tails Heads on a science apart Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start. I was just guessing at numbers and figures Pulling your puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails Coming back as we are Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard I'm going back to the start |-| 2= Dreams, that's where I have to go To see your beautiful face anymore I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio Hope, hope there's a conversation We both admit we had it good But until then it's alienation, I know That much is understood And I realize If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you Damn, damn girl, you do it well And I thought you were innocent Took this heart and put it through hell But still you're magnificent I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me I turn around and I'm back in the game Even better than the old me But I'm not even close without you If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say I'm not over you And if I had the chance to renew You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do I could get back on the right track But only if you'd be convinced So until then... If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say I'm not over you Not over you Not over you Not over you |-| 3= When I was younger, I was certain, I would be fine without a queen, Just a king inside his castle, With an ocean in between Now all I do is sit, Count the miles from you to me, Oh, calamity We get older by the hour, Watch the changes from afar, Keep forgetting to remember, Where we've been is who we are, Now all I do is wonder, Why we ever set the scene, Oh, calamity It's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity I'll remember nights alone, Waking up to dial tones, Always found my greatest moment, In the sound of your 'hello's' Now I struggle to recall, The reasons you would come to leave, Oh, calamity It's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity If I catch you on the corner, Will you even know it's me? Will I look familiar to you? Do you offer me a seat? Can we find a new beginning? Do you turn the other cheek? Oh, calamity It's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, it's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity Come back to me Category:Aaron Category:EESM Category:Playlists